The Mistake
by kendall lover1
Summary: The Lab Rats have a new addition to their team. Chase has a crush on her. Follow the Lab Rats while they go on missions together, and the trouble they will get into.
1. The Return of the Mistake

**The Mistake**

Josey's character is Bree and Chase has the same glitches as Chase, but can hear animals talk and have selective mind reading.

* * *

I'm at my creator's house. I knocked on the door, and then a short, brown haired boy was on the other side. He said "Who are you?" I said "May I come in?" He said "I don't know…, why not." I walked inside, while he left. By my guess he went to get someone. Next thing I know, I'm surrounded by people. I knew one of the faces as Donald Davenport, my creator.

Donald said "How did you ... where did you…" I said "Your partner, and Alaska. Oh and your old partner said 'hi' he also said 'could she stay with you.' By "she"he means me." He nods his head. By my guess, the tall boy has a crush on me. The boy, that answered the door, says "Can I talk to you alone?" I said "Sure" When we were alone; he said "I'm Chase. Will you be my girlfriend?" I said "Yeah." We got back to the others.

Mr. Davenport, as I refer to use now, showed me to my room. I was unpacking, when Chase ran in the room with two others. The girl said "Hi, I'm Bree. This is Adam." She pointed to him. I said "I'm Josey." Adam tried to hit me, but instead I kicked him to the ground. An hour later, my commando app disengage. I was in the living room talking to Mr. Davenport. I said " I'm not as destructive as I was partner reprogrammed my chip, to were I not destructive unless I feel threatened."

* * *

sorry it's short,but I wanted to post it already. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Spike's Crush

**The Mistake Chapter Two**

I know it's still short, but it is long than the first.

* * *

Mr. Davenport said, "I can't be sure, I need prove." I said, "Here is your prove, I haven't attacked you." I heard Chase saying '_I love Josey_' in a whisper. I said, "I think I'm weird." He said, "You're not weird. What makes you think you're weird?" I said, "I think I can hear people's minds." He said, "We can test that and your dangerousness. Now go to the lab. He called, "Bree, Chase, and Adam." We're all in the lab at this point.

He said, "I need you two to watch for right now. Adam, I need you to attack Josey." Chase said, "WHY!" Mr. Davenport said, "Not now, Chase. Adam start when you're ready." He came at me. I grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. I heard him say '_Wow, she's strong.' _Chase grabbed my arms and tried to get me off of Adam. I punched him in the face. Then Spike came. My commando app disengaged.

Spike was checking me out, I think. "Hel-lo, beautiful, my name is Spike," he said winking. I said, "Chase, cut it out." He said, "I'm not Chase, beautiful." Mr. Davenport said, "Josey, Chase has a commando app, too. We like to call him Spike, when his commando app is engaged. He refers to himself as Spike, too." _Okay, that is a little weird. _Spike/ Chase came too close to me. He said, "Are you doing anything tonight?" I said," I don't know. Get away from me though."

* * *

I really want to post a chapter daily, but I probably can't. Have fun reading.


	3. Josey's First Mission

**The Mistake Chapter 3**

I got scared and ran out of the lab. I had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I felt a wind blew my brown hair. It was of course Bree. Adam said' _Chase and Josey's secret birthday party is gonna be awesome._' Adam is so stupid.

Mr. Davenport said "We have a mission to do. Here is the information you will need: I have an ex partner who help me create you guys. He made some bionic humans, like you four, but evil. He took files and gadgets that we are getting back."

We were at Dr. Rick's Headquarters. Chase said "Bree disable the security cameras, Josey help me with the security system." We all were doing as told. I was back up when Chase and Adam needed it. Chase said '_Now Josey.' _I came in running. I kicked their butts. We had gotten closer to the lab. Then this guy came out of nowhere and attacked us.

I won the fight. We got to the lab. Chase grabbed the files. Bree grabbed some of the gadgets. Adam grabbed the rest of Mr. Davenport's gadgets. We went home. When we got there, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo yelled "Happy Birthday, Chase and Josey!" There were banners all over the living room, and kids I don't know. I didn't look surprised which scared them.

Chase was surprised, I could tell by his expressions and thoughts. He was happy that they remembered his birthday. I, on the other hand, don't really like parties. Too much noise for me.

* * *

I know I write short chapters,but I'll try to make longer one. please review.


	4. Author Note

I might not write anymore stories for right now,but I will write some in the future.I might finish this story later in time.


End file.
